STARS: SASUSAKU
by Djsakura
Summary: SASUSAKU songfic... If only you could hear me/ Shout your name/ If only you could feel / My love again/ The stars in the sky will never be the same/ If only you were here… Sasuke and Sakura...


STARS: ~SASUSAKU~: by Djsakura

If only you could hear me/ Shout your name/ If only you could feel/ My love again/ The stars in the sky will never be the same/ If only you were here…

DISCLAIMER: I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THIS SONG!!!

Sakura Haruno was walking up the front door steps of her house. It was already twilight. She had arrived late from the Konoha General Hospital in care for some badly injured Anbus. She had to heal them because she was the newly appointed head medic of Granny Tsunade. Yes, after all these years of training, 18 year old Haruno Sakura was no longer considered weak. She took out her keys and quietly stepped up the stairs careful not to disturb her parents who were probably peacefully napping away. She unlocked the door to her room and plopped herself onto the bed exhausted from a day's work. She lay there motionless for a while. Then she stood up as she decided to read a book. She went over to her shelf to pick one. As she found the book she was looking for, she felt her elbow bump something, causing that thing to fall and crash once it had made contact with the floor. Alarmed, she bent down to pick it up. She saw it was a picture frame that had fallen face first onto the ground. She flipped over the picture frame to see the picture in it. At the single glance at it, her heart skipped a beat. It was the one and only group photo of Team 7. Each member had different expressions on them. She saw herself, smiling as if it were the happiest moment of her life, having absolutely no worries at all. She then looked at the upper part of the frame where her sensei stood, at ease. Each of his hands was placed on top of two boys who were undeniably scowling at each other. One of them was Naruto, who was obviously irritated at the person next to him. She followed the direction of Naruto's eyes towards the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. She traced his appearance with her eyes. She remembered the night he had left. That was the last time she had seen him in Konoha. A feeling of pain seared throughout her body at the memory of all her useless efforts to stop him from leaving the village. Nothing she said had any effect on him. It was all useless. He had just gone and left her saying thank you without explaining to her why…

_A picture of you reminds me_

_How the years have gone so lonely_

_Why do you come and leave me _

_Without saying that you love me…_

She had remembered all the tears she poured out. All the pain she witnessed. She had also remembered that at that very night, she had confessed all her feelings to him. Saying I love you…

_I'm saying I love you again_

_Are you listening?_

_Open your eyes once again_

_Look at me crying…_

No effect. All her efforts were stupid. All stupid. A single tear slid down her cheek. She had remembered all her threats to scream, to alert the village of what was happening. Why had she made a big deal out of all this? It was his decision. Yet still, she persisted on stopping him. And when she failed, she persisted on searching for him. Yet nothing she or Naruto did have an effect. He still wasn't back. He was still out there. But the main question was why did she waste all of her time searching for Sasuke Uchiha? The answer was in her heart. It was because… she loved him…

_If only you could hear me_

_Shout your name_

_If only you could feel my love again_

_The stars in the sky will never be the same_

_If only you were here…_

-

-

-

Sasuke Uchiha was taking a walk in a forest as the rest of Kuro Hebi was resting. He still hadn't thought of a plan to annihilate Konoha. He could have used an Amaterasu to get it over and done with, but he still had concerns. Concerns about getting his old team out of the way. Or more specifically, a certain member of the team out of the way. He was wondering how he could get a certain pink haired kunoichi out of his plans for revenge. Yes everyone, Sasuke Uchiha was simply and irrevocably on love with the one and only, Sakura Haruno. Ever since he had left she was on his mind. It was because of her precise beautiful words. I love you, she had said, with emotion and feeling, tears streaming down her face. Those simple words created a warm relaxing and beautiful sensation over him. It was because it was a long time since he had heard those words spoken to him so sweetly and so gently. As he walks among the trees, memories flow throughout his head. Memories of the pink haired girl with emerald green eyes… Oh how he wished he had brought the picture of Team 7. But it would just hamper him from his goals. His goals of revenge. Yet when they had met again she had not made any notion to repeat those words. Those amazing splendid words…

_A picture of you reminds me_

_How the days have gone so empty_

_And why do you have to leave me_

_Without saying that you love me…_

It had taken him a long time to realize that he had loved her from the start. Even up to now he had loved her. Why didn't he just say those words to her the same way she did six years ago… Why didn't he just say it instead of leaving her in a state of pain and agony? Damn he felt like crying. But he was an Uchiha! Uchihas don't show any outward emotion. They should have pride! At least he thought so until he felt a tear slide down his face. He banged his head to the nearest tree, feeling remorse…

_I'm saying I love you again_

_Are you listening?_

_Open your eyes once again_

_Look at me crying…_

"SAKURA!!!" he screamed as if she could hear him. He felt so stupid. Why had he been so arrogant? Damn Uchiha pride… He shook his head as his tears landed on the earth beneath him. He loved her yet he left her. Could anyone have been so stupid? ...

_If only you could hear me _

_Shout your name_

_If only you could feel _

_My love again_

_The stars in the sky will never be the same_

_If only you were here…_

-

-

-

Sakura didn't know how long she had stayed in that position, kneeling down, crying over such things as a picture until she thought she had heard someone scream her name. Someone very familiar. Someone named Sasuke Uchiha… _'I must be hallucinating' _she thought as she looked out of her window…

_I'm saying I love you again_

_Are you listening?_

_Open your eyes once again_

_Look at me crying…_

-

-

-

Sasuke was in deep remorse as he knelt on the sodden earth staining his pants. He didn't care. All he cared about was why had he gotten his logic back just now at this very moment. He screamed her name again wishing he was with her right now. He looked up at the sky…

_If only you could hear me _

_Shout your name_

_If only you could feel _

_My love again_

_The stars in the sky will never be the same_

_If only you were here_

_If only I had wings _

_So I can fly_

_I want to be with you _

_For all of time_

_My love for you _

_Will never die…_

As both looked up at the sky. And they saw stars…

_If only you could hear me _

_Shout your name_

_If only you could feel _

_My love again_

_The stars in the sky will never be the same_

_If only you were here…_

And they noticed the stars didn't shine the way they used to since they both parted ways…

Yay!!! Another successful songfic!!! I really get touched when I read stuff like these! Please read my other songfic COME ON GET HIGHER: SASUSAKU!!! Please read and review! As of now, no flames yet… yea so blablalbablablablablablabla!!! Yiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I'm so hyper right now!!! Had sugar… too much sugar… Anyway, R&R!!! And thanks to my ever supportive sister! You rock!!! ;-P!!! Don't forget to brush your teeth!!! That was another random saying by me!!! I really don't know where I come up with these things…


End file.
